


Two For The Price Of One

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thinks that no one knows he’s Iron Man, so when he sees Steve and Bucky looking at Iron Man, he thinks that he doesn’t have a chance. But then Bucky goes to the ‘shop to talk to him, and he somehow gets everything he hoped for.





	Two For The Price Of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/gifts).



> This was also posted on tumblr, and on a side note, this was strangely hard to edit.

Iron Man touched down beside the quinjet. Tony was tired to his bones, but as far as the team was concerned, Iron Man had gotten a full night's rest last night. The battle had been straining on Tony because of his lack of sleep, but it was easy overall so he couldn't use it as a cover to go collapse in bed. The suit wasn't damaged, so he also couldn't use that as an excuse. Normally Tony liked the Avenger team bonding, but he needed them to not do that right now. He was hopeful when they all made it off the quinjet without already talking about plans, but then Steve turned to the group with a bright smile, and Tony’s hopes of sneaking off to sleep for the next day and a half were shot. 

"Everyone up for a movie?" There were various confirmations, but Steve noticed that Iron Man didn't chime in, so he turned his baby blues onto Tony. "Iron Man? You in?"   
  
"I think Mister Stark was planning some sort of upgrade actually."   
  
"Since when does he do upgrades on the suit you're wearin'?" Bucky asked.   
  
He shrugged. "He's the boss, and he's eccentric-- I don't ask questions."   
  
Clint snorted. "Yeah I'll believe that when I see it."   
  
"Clint," Steve said in a chastising tone. Clint held up his hands in easy surrender, and Steve turned back to Iron Man, hope still shining in his eyes. "You think you can grab an old suit and come back up?"   
  
Tony hesitated, and before he could say no again, Bucky said with a crooked smile, "C'mon Shellhead, it's not the same without you there."   
  
He sighed, and Jarvis, bless him, didn't filter it through the mask-- a private sigh between him and his self-made caretaker. None of the suits were made for napping, but he'd done it before. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but he’d done worse for people he cared less about. "Yeah, let me go get changed."   
  
"Into something more comfortable?" Natasha said slyly. Though the joke was lost on none of them, Steve and Bucky ignored it to keep staring at him. Thinking about him stripping down, maybe putting on underwear and nothing else... well, they were in public and had just suggested a movie. Bowing out would be rude to him, not to mention that they would lose time with him.   
  
For his part, Tony ignored her and made his way down to the workshop. Everyone joked about him and the supersoldier duo getting it on, but every single one of them knew better than to take it seriously. As always, it was Iron Man yes, Tony Stark no. Steve and Bucky liked Iron Man, might even want a relationship or a night with him, but Tony had his secret identity and he wasn't going to let it go for a relationship they wouldn’t even want after they knew. It didn't matter how much he dreamed about being the filling of their supersoldier sandwich, the fact that they liked Iron Man more than Tony Stark was enough to convince him that telling them who he was would be a bad idea.   
  
He made it to the workshop, had Jarvis lock the doors, and stepped on the pad to get the suit taken off. He was constantly experimenting with suit styles, going between removable all by himself and needing Jarvis to do it. The ones Jarvis had to put on him were tighter than the others, so he picked one he could put on piece by piece for today. Realistic scenario here was that he'd spend a couple hours with the Avengers then collapse on his bed after having only taken off the helmet and chest piece.   
  
He sighed and purposefully didn't look into one of the 'shop's reflective surfaces as he put the suit on. He was sure there were giant bags under his eyes and looking at them would only make him more tired.   
  
He got the suit all the way on and gave a little spin like he was showing off an outfit. "How do I look, Jarv?"   
  
"As beautiful as ever sir, however I really must protest your lack of sleep."   
  
"Sleep is for the weak, Jarvis, but your protest has been noted."   
  
"Three days is pushing safety limits, sir," Jarvis reminded him. "In six hours I will be forced to call Colonel Rhodes and inform him of the situation."   
  
"Relax, I'll be in bed in three. No need to worry the big Rhodey bear into hauling ass over here when it's not an emergency."   
  
"As you say sir," Jarvis said, not sounding like he believed Tony in the slightest.   
  
"I'll be fine, Jay, you'll see."   
  
"I'm sure I will," he said drily. Seeing Tony do this was what he was worried about, but he didn't say that. "Have fun watching the movie, sir." 

* * *

Iron Man was obviously tired, but Steve and Bucky both knew that they wouldn't be able to convince him to go to his room and get some rest. As it was, they didn't say anything to him during the movie, hoping that he got a nap in while the rest of them were watching the tv. Steve was... pretty sure it worked. Though without being able to see his face or even his body, it was hard to tell.   
  
The Avengers all went their separate ways with plans to meet back together for dinner like normal, and Iron Man even said he'd be there today. "It's because you gave him your puppy eyes," Bucky said once they were alone on their floor. “If Tony talked to us every once and a while, we would have known he was dead on his feet.”   
  
"I do not have puppy eyes," Steve protested. Maybe he had once upon a time, but he had definitely lost it with the serum.   
  
"Oh Steve, you so do. Why do you think we always do what you want?"   
  
"We don't always do what I want," he said, affronted.   
  
Bucky raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to get Italian last week, you wanted Chinese. What did we eat? Chinese."   
  
"You wanted take-out," Steve argued, "they don't do Italian take-out."   
  
"They don't do it because it was a Chinese place."   
  
"Do you know of any Italian places that do take-out?"   
  
"We could've had Tony," he said petulantly.   
  
A slow smile crept over Steve's face, and he pulled Bucky close, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Yeah, Buck? You wanna grab Tony and peel him out of his armor? He was wearing one of the sectional ones today. We could have invited him down here and got him out of it one- piece- at a time. We could get him all laid out on the bed for you, just waiting for you to have a taste."   
  
"That's cheatin'," Bucky mumbled, tilting his head to lean against Steve's.   
  
"It's not cheating if you like it."   
  
"Lies."   
  
Steve hummed, sounding entirely unconcerned. "Do you think he'd like it? We always talk about him being on bottom, but maybe he'd want to fuck us if we gave him the chance."   
  
"If we were together long enough, yeah. Otherwise I think he'd like to not have to be so controlled all the time y'know?" Bucky curled an arm low on Steve's back, fingers toying with the top of his jeans. "Get him out of the tin can and make him let go. You think he'd let us do that?"   
  
"Sweetheart," Steve said, voice a low growl, "if we got him in here with us, I think he'd let us do anything we wanted. Give as good as he gets, you know how he is."   
  
Bucky's cock twitched in his pants, and he leaned his hips forward, rubbing off on Steve's thigh. Breathlessly, Bucky licked his lips and said, "Yeah. Probably want to be doin' something for the both of us anytime he's here. I bet he's got a great mouth. You've heard the way he talks even if he only does it in the armor. You think he talks like that with a cock in him?"   
  
"Definitely. He probably doesn't shut up." Steve grabbed Bucky's ass and pressed them tighter together, guiding the way his hips moved. "Wish I could fuck both of you at the same time and get you both talking like that."   
  
"I'm sure you'll find a way Stevie." Bucky moaned when Steve bent his head down and dragged his teeth on the skin of his neck. "Bedroom-- now." 

* * *

Bucky gave a courtesy knock on the frame of the workshop's door before entering. DUM-E was currently exiled wearing his dunce hat, so he didn't wheel over to greet Bucky-- but he did click a sad little hello from his corner.   
  
Jarvis had to flash a light in front of Tony for him to notice Bucky, the knock apparently not having been enough to catch his attention. "Oh, hey Bucky. It's not Tuesday is it?" he asked, an adorable, confused little frown on his face. Tuesday's were when Bucky had his weekly check-ins on the arm. It wasn't necessary to do it that often, but it made Bucky feel better. With how often he used the arm in fights, he was paranoid about it breaking down. Tony insisted his tech was sturdy, but he did it for Bucky anyways, which he appreciated more than he could say.   
  
"No, not Tuesday. I was just wondering if you had some time?"   
  
"For an Avenger? Always. Give me a second." He turned back to the table, typed something up real quick, saved the project and shut it down. "What's up?"   
  
Bucky padded closer, grabbing a spare chair and sitting down. He leaned forward on his elbows, fingers linked together as he tried to think of how best to phrase it. Everyone knew that Bucky and Steve liked _Iron Man_ , Tony was more questionable. It was probably an open secret that they were the same person amongst the Avengers, but if Tony knew that they all knew, he wouldn’t bother to keep up with the charade in front of them. "Is Iron Man seeing anyone?"   
  
"Uhh." Tony blinked at him. "No, but you're seeing Steve."   
  
Bucky smiled wryly. "Thanks, I forgot."   
  
"You know his identity is private right? Even from the Avengers."   
  
Bucky sighed, looking Tony straight in the eye. “Tony. You know we all know right?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re Iron Man.”

Tony froze, like ice had been dumped in his veins. “What?”

“Tony,” he said gently. “I can’t speak for everyone, but me and Stevie? Yeah, we know that you’re Iron Man. You don’t need to panic, doll, no one cares; we already know you. This ain’t a thing to be mad at you for.” 

Tony’s posture was rigid though, and it was obvious he was having to think about his breathing, counting the seconds on inhales and making sure not to rush the exhales. “I need a drink.”

“I thought you stopped drinking?”

Tony glared at him. “I meant water or a soda or- fuck I don’t know. _Something_.”

“Me and Steve keep some pop in our fridge,” he offered.

Tony stood up, and Bucky joined him to the elevator. Neither of them said anything for a minute-- Tony because he was thinking, and Bucky because he was waiting for Tony to say something. “How long have you known?”

“I dunno. Since we met maybe? Nobody told me, ‘this is Mister Stark and over here is Mister Stark’s bodyguard, they are two different people’. I saw Iron Man walking around the Tower, and later I saw you, and nobody introduced me to Iron Man so I thought it was s’posed to be you in there and the press were the only ones who didn’t know nothin’.” He gave a helpless sort of shrug as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the kitchen. “I didn’t mean to freak you out doll, I just wanted you to know that your secret identity isn’t a reason to turn us down.” He opened the fridge and grabbed a Sprite for Tony.

Tony cracked it open and took a sip. “So you… you and Steve know that I’m Iron Man.”

“Yeah.”

“And you were asking if Iron Man was single.”

“Yeah.”   
He took another drink. “Where’s Steve?”

“Right now? I think Natalia kidnapped him to go shopping.”

“And you left him to his doom? That’s cruel, Bucky, very cruel. He’s supposed to be your one true love, and you abandon him to Nat’s evil clutches.”

“You’re ignoring the point.”

“Of course I am,” Tony said, taking another drink.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, all you have to do is say so Tony. Me and Steve’ll back off.”

“No. That’s… not necessary.”

“Not necessary?” Bucky repeated, a grin spreading across his face. “You wanna elaborate on that for me sweetheart?”   
  
“Don’t be greedy. We’re not doing anything until Steve gets back.”   
  
Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking positively intrigued. “So we’re doin’ somethin’ when Steve gets here? Cause if that’s the case, I can call him up right now.”   
  
"Sir," Jarvis interjected, "Captain Rogers has escaped the shopping trip and is headed to your location. Might I suggest donning the Iron Man armor to preserve your identity?" It didn’t sound like he put much stock in Tony listening to his suggestion, but he offered it all the same.   
  
"Thanks J, but his boyfriend knows, I think we're a little past that." Tony sighed, walking past Bucky to collapse on the couch. He was careful with the can to make sure it didn’t spill and took a drink once he was settled. "If this is a disaster, is there any way I can avoid responsibility for it?"   
  
"It's not going to be a disaster," Bucky assured him. "Y’know, this is probably the best case scenario."   
  
"How, exactly?"

"You're already involved with the Avengers. If people saw me and Stevie with a random civilian, they'd suddenly be in the public eye. Secret identity or not, they'd be in danger. But with you, well. I think you've got more people after you than the rest of us combined. Plus you’re damn gorgeous."   
  
"It's all part of my charm," he said flatly but with pink cheeks, pretending to ignore the way Bucky was looking at him-- up and down slowly like he wanted to devour him. The elevator doors dinged, and Tony tried not to giggle. Did they really have Jarvis do that every time?   
  
"Hey sweetheart," Steve said, giving Bucky a quick kiss. "What's with that face?"   
  
"How rude, Cap, I'm sure he was just born with it," Tony said.   
  
Steve spun around to see him, then froze in place. "What are you- Bucky?” he asked, shifting gears. “What happened while I was gone?"   
  
"Oh you know. Told Tony we want to date him, accidentally made him panic a little because he didn’t know that we knew he was Iron Man. The usual."   
  
Steve nodded slowly, and he walked around to be standing in front of Tony. "So you're still here, can I assume that means you want to date us?" He nodded, and Steve gave Tony an appreciative once over then turned to Bucky. "Because I've had dreams that start like this."   
  
"What even is this day,” he said to himself, using his soda free hand to point at Steve. “You are supposed to be wholesome and innocent, and--"   
  
Bucky cut him off with a loud snort and raucous laughter. "Oh Tony- oh, you could not be more wrong about him."   
  
Steve crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Bucky, but nobody there took it seriously. "Excuse you, I am a gentleman."   
  
"Sure thing, Stevie. Whatever you say." Bucky walked over to join them and pat Steve's shoulder condescendingly. "What he means to say is that, if you like us, we'd like to go on a date with you."   
  
"It sounded a lot more like a proposition to me."   
  
"That's cause it was," Steve muttered, and Bucky punched his arm.   
  
"Gentleman my ass,” Bucky muttered. Then he cleared his throat and said, with an elbow jabbing into Steve’s side, "What Steve means to say, is that--"   
  
"I meant what I said," Steve cut in, leering at Tony.   
  
Bucky gave up and dropped his head into a hand. "You have no game, Steve. It hurts me, it really does."   
  
"I don't think he's complaining."   
  
"Definitely not," Tony said, eyes darting between the two of them. It wasn’t surprising that they acted differently in private than in front of the team, but this wasn’t what he’d been expecting. "Though it does make me wonder how the two of you got together."   
  
"It had very little to do with Steve's flirting game. You're lucky I was already in love with you punk, or it never would have lasted. You should have heard some of the things he tried, Tony-- it made me want to cry."   
  
"Something tells me I'm going to witness it first hand."   
  
Steve gave an unrepentant shrug. "I make up for it."   
  
"How?"   
  
Steve raised an eyebrow and looked down at his crotch.   
  
"I set myself up for that," Tony said, sounding ashamed of himself. "Walked right into it. By my age, I should know better."   
  
"You make it sound like you're an old man."   
  
"That's because I am?"   
  
"You don't look old to me."   
  
"I have grey hairs and wrinkles, Steve. If you can't see it, there's not much I can do about that."   
  
"Maybe he has a thing for silver foxes," Bucky said, his arm around Steve's shoulders and hand idly playing with Steve's hair. "I know I do."   
  
Tony cleared his throat, looking away and trying to clear his mind of all the thoughts _that_ brought up. "So what are we doing? Dating? Flirting with feelings?"   
  
"You free tonight?"   
  
"Uh. I can be."   
  
Bucky beamed. "Good. We'll get dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, though." 

* * *

They went to a diner-- one of the classic ones with a plastic tabletop, laminated menus, and plastic covering on the seats to make it easy to clean-- and nobody recognized them. Rather, if they did, they kept it to themselves and didn't take any obvious pictures, which was the best they could expect.

Tony was surprised at how easy it all was, to be on a date with both of them and not feel like a third wheel. It was the same as when they hung out as friends, only with more flirting. They headed back to the tower, and Tony started to wonder about how this date was going to end. Obviously they all lived in the same building, so there wasn’t going to be any kissing on the stoop, but that was the extent of what Tony knew. Were they wanting to hang out more? Maybe break out a tub of ice cream and keep talking? Or were they going to hug him goodnight and go to their room to have sex? He honestly had no idea. He knew what _he_ wanted to happen, but he also knew that asking them to fuck him through his mattress wasn’t always what people wanted on a first date.   
  
In the elevator, Steve wrapped an arm around him, low on his waist and pulling him closer. "Did you have fun?"   
  
"Yes," Tony said, swallowing. He was excited, but god, Steve was already proving to be more than he expected and he didn't know what to do about that.   
  
"Enough fun to let us take you home?" he said, mouth against Tony's ear.   
  
He shuddered and tried-- unsuccessfully-- to pretend it didn't happen. "We live in the same building, of course we're going home together. Hell, Cap, we're in the building right now."   
  
On his other side, Bucky trailed a hand down his ribs, trying to get another shiver out of him. "You don't have to play the smart ass, you know."   
  
"What makes you think I'm playing?"   
  
Steve and Bucky both reached a hand down to cup his growing erection-- he hadn't even noticed, so intent on not making a fool of himself verbally and trying not to shudder when they touched him feather light, that he forgot about the other reactions his body could have.   
  
"What happened to taking things slow?" Tony gasped out, trying not to rock into their hands.

“I didn’t hear anyone agree to that,” Bucky said, mouthing at the shell of Tony’s ear.

"We went on a date," Steve said.   
  
"The standard is three," Tony told them, giving up on trying to control himself since they were so intent on breaking it. He had one hand on each of them so he wouldn't fall over, his knees weak at their touch, even if they weren't doing much besides grinding their palms into him and it was over the pants. It didn't fucking matter because it was so good and this was a wet dream come to life. "Three dates then you can have sex."   
  
"Me and Stevie had sex before we went on a single one."   
  
"That's different, you weren't allowed to date until you both came out of the freezer."   
  
Bucky only hummed, but Steve said, "Doesn't change the fact that we're going to fuck you through your expensive as hell mattress."   
  
“Fuck.” Tony’s legs buckled, but they held him up. "Oh god, one of you kiss me already."   
  
Bucky brought his free hand up, tilting Tony's face towards him and claiming his mouth like it was made for him. Tony was so wound up in the way Bucky was sucking on his tongue that he didn't notice Steve undoing his pants until he was stroking Tony through his underwear. Steve's voice was rough when he asked, "Do you wear these every day?" His eyes were fixed on the tight red fabric. Surely Tony couldn't wear these all the time; he was bursting out of them, and that wasn't even considering how tight they must be stretched against his ass.   
  
He would have answered Steve if Bucky had let go of him to breathe, but he didn't. Steve didn't seem to care, thankfully. He looked impatiently at the elevator doors, and they finally opened. Steve swept him up, ignoring Bucky's protest that a warning would have been nice Rogers.   
  
"Sorry Buck," he said, sounding anything but. Steve carried Tony all the way to their bedroom, and Bucky followed, stripping off his jacket and shirt as they went. When Steve laid him out on their bed, he leaned back to just take him in, and Bucky did the same, both of their eyes dilated and admiring. Tony flushed under their combined gaze, not used to such intense focus. "God, look at you."   
  
Tony swallowed, trying to get his voice to work-- something he never thought he would have to do. "You can do more than look."   
  
Steve leaned back down and kissed him, less precise than Bucky but just as enthusiastic. Bucky got his shoes and jeans off, but left his briefs in place, kissing Tony's thigh and sucking a bruise so high on his leg that his cheek rubbed the thin fabric covering Tony's cock.   
  
"Wait," Tony gasped. "Wait."   
  
They both paused, hands frozen in place and waiting for Tony to say what he wanted. Bucky detached his mouth and licked his lips, staring up at him.   
  
"I- I need a minute."   
  
"Overwhelmed?" Steve asked knowingly, the little shit. He'd gotten Bucky like this countless times after he took the serum. Bucky wasn't used to Steve being able to follow through on everything he wanted to do, but then he'd been bigger, folding around Bucky and whispering in his ear about how good he was going to take care of him, fingering him with thicker fingers than Bucky was used to taking and touching him in all the places that wound him up.   
  
Tony nodded frantically.   
  
"It's okay," Bucky said, petting his calves and moving away to give him space.   
  
"Do you mind if we...?" Steve motioned between himself and Bucky, and Tony waved his hand carelessly. "C'mere Buck." Unsurprisingly, as soon as Bucky was within reach, Steve pulled him onto his lap, ass right on top of his bulge. He ground down, making Steve groan. He grabbed a handful of Bucky's hair and pulled, forcing him to bare his neck. Steve nipped and licked, driving Bucky’s desire higher and tighter in his stomach. He was whimpering, hips thrusting and hands clenching on Steve's shirt in a desperate bid to make him give Bucky more, but all Steve did was suck bruises on his neck that would disappear by morning.   
  
Tony's hand landed on Bucky's leg, squeezing. Steve noticed and let him go, but it took Bucky a minute to catch his breath and see that Tony had gotten naked while they were busy. He'd also gotten a bottle of lube, and he was holding it aloft with as coy of an expression as he could manage. "Who's fucking who? Cause we need to get started on that yesterday."   
  
"Steve, get undressed." Bucky climbed off his lap and bent over to whisper in Tony's ear. "Can I eat you out sweet thing? Been wantin’ to get my mouth on your ass since I saw it."   
  
"Yeah," Tony said breathlessly. He rolled over onto his knees, head pillowed on his arms and ass raised high. Bucky went between his legs, put a hand on each cheek, spread him wide, and dove down. Tony gave a loud, long moan, pushing back against Bucky's face and making Steve look over from where he was struggling with his shoes.   
  
"Oh fuck me."   
  
Bucky smirked, firming his tongue and pressing into Tony's hole. When that got him another moan, he started fucking Tony with his tongue. He was getting spit all down his chin but he didn't care, in love with the Tony sounded and the feeling of him loosening up around Bucky's tongue. He glanced over at Steve and saw that he was stroking himself-- not hard, just enough to take the edge off. Reluctantly, Bucky pulled back and wiped off his chin with his hand (then wiping his hand off on his jeans). He grabbed the lube, hurriedly squeezing it over his fingers and pressing two fingers inside Tony.   
  
"Bucky," he whined, pushing back in a silent request for more.   
  
"Just a second doll, just a second." Bucky jerked his head to the side, motioning Steve over. "You good if Stevie fucks you? He's got the best cock Tony, you're gonna love it."   
  
"Yes anything _please_."   
  
Bucky pulled his fingers out and poured more lube on, spreading it over Steve's cock. "He feels amazin' Steve, you're never gonna want to leave." Steve put his hands on Tony's hips, bringing them back as Bucky held his cock steady for him to push inside. The tip started to disappear in Tony, and Bucky was as breathless as both of them when the head finally slid in. "Oh my god, Steve." Bucky tightened his hand into a fist and stroked Steve slowly, letting go when he reached the base and lowering his hand to squeeze his balls.   
  
"You're evil," Steve growled.   
  
"You're one to talk," Tony panted. It was clear he was trying to move his hips to rush Steve inside, but Steve's grip didn't let him move an inch.   
  
Bucky grinned, turning Steve's head to kiss him and sucking on his bottom lip. Steve was slowly pressing in further, and it wasn't until his hips were against Tony's ass that Bucky finally let go, giving him one final peck before collapsing on the bed next to Tony.   
  
Steve glared at him but leaned down to kiss Tony's neck. "Bucky is an evil, evil man Tony. Fucking torturous."   
  
"You're not much better or you would be fucking me right now!"   
  
Steve inched out and slammed back in, doing it again and again until Tony was begging. Bucky undid his jeans with his left hand, barely pausing to push them down before getting his right hand on his cock and stroking with the way the bed rocked. He turned his head to the side and kissed at Tony's shoulder.   
  
Tony was the first to come, choking out their names as his body clenched. The tightness of Tony squeezing his cock had Steve next, pulling back Tony's hips hard like he was trying to bury himself inside. Slowly, Steve pulled out, his cock softening and slipping out of Tony with an unpleasant little squelch. Without Steve holding him up, Tony collapsed, rolling onto his side so it was easier to breathe.   
  
"Buck..." Steve's tongue felt clumsy in his mouth, but his body was slightly less so. He fumbled between Bucky's legs and put his mouth over the head of Bucky's cock, licking at the slit as Bucky jerked himself off. He spilt into Steve's mouth, arching up to get a little bit further inside. Some of his come dribbled back onto him, but Steve swallowed most of it, grabbing a bottle of water off the nightstand to wash it down. "So," he said, the first one to catch his breath, "still think we should have waited for the third date?"   
  
Bucky swat his side, and Tony muttered a fond, "Shut up and come cuddle me Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
